The Aztec Demigod
by RonskyStorm
Summary: Sorry I suck at Summaries but I will give it a whirl. This story is from a first person view of an OC. Ok know what you are thinking 'Not Another One Of these' I hear ya but let's just say he's different than most. Please read my homepage before you read my stories. Thank you! Remember #3 Welcome to the world of Stephen SittingBull,The Aztecan Demigod. Rated T for Romance but clean
1. The Greeks, The Roman, and my surname

**Ronskystorm: Hello people Ronskystorms' the name, storytellin's the name. Here are two of my assistants Leo and Clarisse**

**Leo: Hola compardres**

**Clarisse: *Glares at Leo***

**Ronskystorm: What's wrong now?**

**Clarrise: Leo put extra spicy Katchup in my pudding**

**Ronskystorm: Leo!**

**Leo: She left it out!**

**Clarisse: *Draws weapon and glares at Leo***

**Leo: Um... Ronskystorm? **

**Clarisse: *Walks towards Leo***

**Leo: Hellllpppppp!**

**Ronskystorm: Well here's the story. I need some popcorn!**

I was getting pretty sick of this darn dragon. I had tried everything to get rid of it. Making loud noises, throwing rocks, heck I even decapitated it once with a beef shish kabob (don't ask) but two heads grew back. That's when i realized that it was a hydra from greek myth.

Hi for all of you who don't know me. My name is stephen sitting bull. It's okay laugh it out about my surname. My mother is a native american in arizona and that's her last name since my great times ten grandfathers name was sitting bull. Why don't I use my dad's surname? I never knew the guy but my mom said he was awesome. He would always tell these cool stories to my mom that she told to me when I was older. But he had to leave because of his really important job. I don't hold a grudge to him however. My mom told me that he loved me so much; he just had to go because he was afraid something would happen to us if he didn't leave and also because of his mega important job. But before he left, he gave my mom a necklace with a native american arrowhead on it and a note. He said to give it to me on my 15th birthday and I received it then. When i read the note here's what it said:

_Son,_

_if you are reading this note, you have turned into a fine young man and _

_reached your 15th birthday. I am so proud of you and I hope you find_

_your path. But your path contains many hardships ahead and you _

_are in need of training. Go seek a friend of mine in New york. He works _

_for the Delphi Strawberry Service. Find him and he will lead you on your_

_correct path. Remember son, I love you. If you are ever in any dire situation_

_just press the emblem on your necklace,_

With reading that note, I packed my backpack and said good bye to my mother. Now I traveled the first few days in peace until I hit massachusetts. That's when my dragon, sorry, hydra friend found me and I had been without sleep for 48 hours. I would do anything for sleep right now. Now you all are probably thinking, "press the emblem you lunatick instead of cutting of the head with a shish kabob. Call me crazy, most people do, but with the hydra i never felt any real danger. Well at this point I am feeling pretty weak and I'm about to give up the chase until I'm in the middle of the woods somewhere in Long island. I turn and stop to see if I lost Mr. persistent. I see that he's not here and I take a big breath.

"Yes! I lost him." I yell. But that's when he crashes through the woods and sees me. He stops and examines me. We stand there for what seems like hours, it was actually only about 2 minutes but I'm impatient. I am seriously ADHD. While he examines me, I think I might as well examine the beast that has been pursuing me for 2 days. First off all I can say is that it's small. I mean don't get me wrong it's twelve feet long but it seems small compared to another hydra. Then I realize that it's probably newly spawned since it did cause quite an outburst at that wingstop (again don't ask) and i pull myself to look at the monster again. It's twelve feet long, it's body about the size of a horse. It's a pretty blue but it's eyes are startling. Because they have a dark purple, sparkle of intelligence to them. With a start, I realize it only has one head again. I shrug it off as nothing. I look into the beast's eyes and that's when I probably did the stupidest thing in my entire life; I tried to touch it. But before I could I hear screams and shouts coming from the forest. The hydra took one long look at me and ran off into the forest. That's when three people show up. The first looks like a latino elf with severe ADHD like me.

"Hey! Hydra bait! Are you okay?" the elf said. The second person smacked him. The girl had dark eyes and brown hair.

"Leo! Don't tease him." She said in a stern voice.

"Sunshine, teasing is what I do best." Leo said

"Well he just got here and don't call me sunshine!"

"Oh come on Calypso you know you love it." Leo said and grinned.

"Calypso! Can you please tell your boyfriend to shut it!" Said the third person. That's when I saw her. I'll be honest, I thought this girl was really beautiful. She was about 5 8 and wore leather armor. She had long black hair and had these piercing eyes that gave her an aura of power and confidence.

"Please she can't shut me up. I'm a -" That is as far as leo got before Calypso leaned in and kissed him. Thus shutting him up.

"Now let's give him a proper introduction. Hi my name is Reyna and the two lovebirds behind me are Calypso and leo." Reyna said.

"The girl in front is the lone wolf. She's had a tough love life." leo said

"Leo!" Calypso yelled at him.

"What?" leo says casually. Calypso smacks him on the arm.

"It's … okay." Reyna says through her teeth. Leo and Calypso were still bickering. They couldn't tell that Reyna was on the verge of tears. See apparently, I have this power to read people's emotions. At this point, I only did what I knew how to do; I hugged her. My family was always very loving and if one of us needed a hug; we would give them one. As soon as I did it; I regretted it. I pulled away quickly.

"I'm so sorry! It's a habit. My family is a very close one. And you looked like you needed a hug so I… um." I say and I turn bright red. I looked at my boots with shame.

Calypso gave a big smile. Leo looked like he was trying not to laugh. Reyna just looked plain shocked.

"Hello?" I wave my hand in front of her face. " I'm sorry that I hugged you. I didn't mean to offend you. It just looked like you needed a hug." I say in a small voice.

"Looked like she needed a hug? She looked like she wanted to kill me. I don't know where you got that from." Leo said.

"You hurt her! She was on the verge of crying! You should apologize." I say to him. Reyna seemed to snap out of it.

"How did you know." Reyna said. Then she scowled and said in a deadly serious voice

"How did you know?!"

"Know what?" I reply, slightly scared.

"How did you know that I was actually hurt on the inside by leo's comment?" She said grabbing me by my vest.

"Reyna, let's calm down." Calypso said.

"Wait, that comment actually hurt your feelings?" Leo said surprised.

"Revealing someone's terrible love life? Who's feelings wouldn't that hurt?" Reyna said angrily. She turns to me again and pulls my vest.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry." I say

"You seem sincere but what's so bad about hugging me?" Reyna says.

"Oh … no no no … it's not bad … it's awesome .. er… you're awesome …. you're really pretty. I ..um.." Leo and Calypso were laughing and Reyna was blushing and trying hard not to laugh.

"And you are messing with me. That's just great." I say. I go into a string of curses in Aztecan from my first language.

"Okay, so how did you know how I was feeling anyways and what was that language?" Reyna says with a serious face now.

"My mom thinks its because of my heritage. You see my aztecan ancestor or my great times ten grandfather sitting bull was really good at reading the emotions of their enemies and so no matter how much you train to hide your emotions; we would know your true feelings. So he passed down the ability. That Language was Aztecan.

"Wait your grandfathers name is sitting bull." Leo says then bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, might as well laugh at me too. Sitting bull is my last name. "

"Sorry about him." Calypso says

"Ah let him laugh it out; at least I don't look like an elf who is too far south." I start laughing too.

"Okay let's calm down now. We know your last name but what about your first?" Reyna says.

"Oh sorry, my name is stephen, Stephen "Hawk Feather" Sittingbull." I say as I step forward to shake Reyna's hand but I trip on my foot and we fall down. I look up to the sky and say,

"Really? I just had to trip!" I stand up and give Reyna a hand up. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid and clumsy. I really need some training of the mind and not being clumsy."

"Frank should take that class too." Reyna says and leo starts laughing.

"Who's Frank?" I ask

"A friend of ours. So what brings you here. You are obviously a demigod if you found your way here." Leo says.

"Demigod? Like from Greek and Roman myth?"

"Yeah exactly." Reyna says.

"Callie here used to be an immortal goddess until she decided to become mortal." Leo says

"You know, I don't find it surprising that you used to be a goddess. You have a strong Aura of power." I say. I turn to her and ask, "I'm guessing you are the Calypso from myth. I'm also guessing that you gave up your immortality to gain freedom?"

"Yes but I also did it to be with Leo." She said blushing.

"Yeah, she originally hated me but she eventually became the number one fan of team leo." Leo said with a crazy grin. Calypso punched him.

"Ow Sunshine that hurt." he complained.

"Well you deserved it." Calypso says.

"Stay on task lovebirds. Back to the topic. How did you find your way here?" Reyna asks.

"Oh my dad left me a note saying to seek out a friend of his working for the Delphi Strawberry Service." I say.

"Oh I see your dad must be your godly parent and he was talking about Chiron." Reyna says.

"Wait, you mean that friend dad was talking about was The Chiron?!"

"Yup, Are you ready to meet Chiron, figure out who your dad is and discover yourself?" Leo says.

"In a large nutshell per say." Calypso says. I think for a while. Dad said my path would be dangerous but I really wanted to figure out who my dad was and these people seemed like the type of friends that I wanted.

"Okay, I want to go see chiron." I say.

"Great! let's hope you don't get eaten in the first hour!" Leo says and runs ahead grabbing Calypso by the hand.

"Wait. What!?" I yell.

"Don't worry. I'm ninety percent sure that you won't get eaten." Reyna says. "Lets go slowpoke!"

Reyna says walking away.

"Coming! I yell as I fast walk up to Reyna. I either was about to find a long lost home or, I was about to become lunch for something.

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. I am hoping to make this adventure a good, long one. So remember to please comment. I need inspiration as much as the next guy so please tell me what you think and let your creativity fly.**


	2. Parentage and Feelings Discovered

**Ronskystorm: hello everyone wanna hear a joke?**

**Leo: Alright let's hear it.**

**Ronskystorm: I tried water polo but my horse drowned.**

**Leo: That was just bad and that's coming from me.**

**Clarisse: It could still work, it just needs better punchline**

**Ronskystorm: Ow! No hitting and put away lamer**

**Clarisse: *Glare***

**Ronskystorm: Crap! Did I say that out loud?**

**Clarrisse: Yes, yes you did.**

**Leo: Dude you are totally screwed.**

**Ronskystorm: Well while I "talk" things out with Claisse, please enjoy the story.**

As I walk quickly through the forest, I look at my surroundings. I notice that this forest is a little strange. I could of sworn I saw a girl run out of a tree and into another. At first I thought I was losing the last bit of sanity that I had left until Reyna spoke up.

"Those are tree nymphs." She says.

"What… oh.. thanks." I say in a small voice. I usually could talk to people normally, well, as normally as I could talk. But with Reyna, I always seem to screw up. Maybe it was because she was so scary but something told me that wasn't it.

"Hey, Reyna?" I say a bit of scared tone. She looks at me. "I'm sorry again for hugging you and falling on top of you and just being my clumsy self."

"Stephen stop apologizing. That is not very Roman of you." She says with a smirk.

"Well it's very me of me." I say pounding my fist on my chest.

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm a little weird. Always been, always will be. It's just who I am-" I am cut off by tripping on a root and of course; Reyna falls with me.

"Oh come ON. I just tripped five flippin minutes ago." I turn to Reyna with a guilty smile on my face but she looks like she's trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask with a quizzical smile on my face.

"Your face is covered with dirt. And a couple of bugs." I lose my smile and I start to freak out.

"Ah! Ah! get them off! .Off." I say frantically, brushing my face off. "Are they gone?"

Reyna's now laughing. "That wasn't funny." I say with a scowl plastered on my face.

"It kinda was." Reyna says.

"yeah well… I'm pretty sure everything cracks you up." I say.

"I'm actually a very serious person." She says.

"Yeah… sure… rigghhhhhht." I say sarcastically.

"No seriously ask anyone. I'm very serious. I have to be a leader."

"Yeah dude, she is mega serious. She hasn't smiled since ever." Leo says.

"Hey I smile." Reyna says.

"Yeah. When then?" Leo says.

"I smiled just now."

"Other than just now."

"Well..I.."

"Exactly…. Well here we are." Leo says Gesturing to a gate in front of us. I look a bit confused at first because I look at the top of the gate and it says something in greek. The words seem to turn and twist around until it says Camp Half Blood.

"Camp Half Blood?" I say, clearly confused.

"Yeah, it's one of two of the only safe places for demigods like us." Leo says.

"Oh okay. Why wouldn't we be safe?"

"Because our godly blood makes us targets for monsters who hold grudges against the gods."

"Ah. Okay where is the other safe place?"

"That would be Camp Jupiter; which Reyna here helps run along with Frank Zhang."

"I used to run it. I just stepped down. I was going to tell you guys later." Reyna said.

"You might want to tell the others." Leo says.

"I will but let's show stephen around Camp first." Reyna says.

"Actually Leo and I have to help Chiron with something; you go ahead and show him around." Calypso says.

"Yeah bye!" Leo says with a devious smile, then pulls Calypso through the gate. I'm now standing alone with Reyna looking confused.

"You gonna show me around camp?" I ask. She looks nervous and takes a breath.

"Sure let's go" She says and we are about to go through but three people run out of the Gate. The first is a boy about my height. He has sea green eyes and a mop of black, messy hair. He held a greek sword in his hand.

"Hey Percy. What's up?" Reyna said to the guy.

"Hey Reyna, We need you to come with us." The second person said. She looked like the stereotypical california girl. She had a small natural tan and blond hair but her eyes ruined the image. They were a cold grey. Always calculating; trying to figure out the best way to take me down. She was about 5 8

"Why Annabeth?" Reyna asks confused.

"The gods are having their winter meeting." The third guy said. Now he was very pale. He had black hair as well. He was rather quiet. He was about 5 7.

"Wait, Reyna Who's your friend?" Percy says. I snap out of it as I realize that he's talking about me.

"He's a new demigod." Reyna says.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh sorry. My name is Stephen HawkFeather Sitting Bull." I put out my hand to shake but Percy was laughing while Annabeth was telling him to shut up.

"That's not nice seaweed brain!" Annabeth says.

"It's quite alright. Most people laugh; your friend leo did too."

"Ah, you've met our flaming joke box." Says the third guy and he shakes my hand. "Nico's the name." Nico says.

"Nice to meet you and what did you mean by flaming?" I ask.

"You'll find out later. Alright everybody grab my hands." Nico says calmly. Annabeth grabs Percy's and nico's hands. Reyna grabs nico's other hand and holds out her other hand to me.

"Should I be scared?" I ask.

"That's your decision." Reyna says. I take her hand and blush.

"So what exactl-" I'm cut off as i feel darkness surround me.

WARNING!LINE BREAK!***************************************************************

When I come to, i realize that I'm in a throne room. With Giants apparently because I see there are 12 main thrones with some smaller ones on the sides. Each seat occupied by a huge being. Each radiating an aura of power. I realize these must be the gods.

"Welcome to Olympus, Stephen." Percy says.

"What do you think? I built it myself." Annabeth says with pride.

"You Built This Place?!" I say exasperated.

"Yup!" Annabeth says.

"My Wise Girl is an architectural genius." Percy says with a smile.

"I'm not yours. Don't talk about me like I'm some shiny new car Seaweed brain."

"Okay calm down love birds." Reyna turns to me and asks, "So what do you think?"

"Only three words Big, shiny, awesome."

"Describes it pretty well."

"Yep. So why are you three here?"

"I don't know."

"Me either." Percy says. "Wise Girl?"

"I'm just as clueless about this as you are with everything seaweed brain." Annabeth says casually.

"Hey!" Percy says.

"You know I love you."

"Do I? I may need some proof."

"Ahem." Says a voice at the center of the throne room. The person who spoke up was big, had black hair, and had a grim face on.

"May we please bring this meeting to order?" he asks with a sarcastic voice.

"You're the King." Percy says.

"Yes now why were we here? Were we here for the usual? World threatening danger or something?"

"We don't know. You called us here for the winter meeting."

"Can someone please tell me why we're here?" Apparently one of the goddesses lost their cool because one of them stood up with a dark expression.

"We are here because I need Revenge on the Romans! I demand that this one right here feels my wrath."

"Athena! Calm yourself!" Zeus says with a mighty voice.

"Mom!" Annabeth yells.

"Enough Annabeth! I have tolerated your dating with the Poseidon spawn but these Romans have disrespected me for Centuries! Their leader must die right here and NOW!" I don't what the heck was wrong with me. Maybe it was the lack of food or someone threatening someone who had treated me with kindness but something snapped.

"Leave her Alone!" I yell stepping forward.

"Who's this?" Athena says. "Doesn't matter, because she is going to die Now!" Athena throws a white fire ball at Reyna but I step in the way and rip off my necklace. I throw it up in the air and press the emblem on it. It glows and turns into two 3 feet swords with silver hilts and sapphire blades. I deflect the white Fireball right back at Athena which hits her square in the stomach. She falls back down into her throne. The gods all turn to look at me with awe.

"Who are you? You foolish demigod!" Athena says.

"My name is Stephen "Hawk Feather" SittingBull, new demigod and heir of Chieftain sittingbull. I'm new to the world of monsters and gods. I know very little about your world. But here is what you need to know about my world." I start walking towards athena and I stop in front of her. The floor is suddenly lit with purple fire.

"You may curse me, kill me, and send my soul to Tartarus but you will not touch Reyna. She is a wonderful person and I've only spent 20 minutes with her and I can already tell that much. Do you understand me so called goddess of wisdom, I am not afraid. I will never fear you but you will fear me if you touch her." I say with a dark expression on my face. I look her in the eyes but she shows no fear.

"Good thing you aren't afraid of death because you're about to experience it." She says. She raises her hand to strike me down but a dark shape appears in front of me as she strikes. The shadow whisks me away to a dark throne. A new voice chuckles and look to see who saved me. He wears dark clothes and wears a cruel smile. His eyes are cold but show compassion. He smiles at me and I smile back. He turns to Athena.

"Sorry dear niece. I can not allow you to obliterate him." he says.

"And why not Hades?"

Hades smiles and says, "Because it would be bad parenting of course."

"You mean…" Zeus says.

"May I present Stephen "HawkFeather" SittingBull, heir of Chieftain Sittingbull, and my son." Hades says with a total poker face smile.

"Hades! Is this one of your children from the 1940's?" Zeus asks angrily.

"Actually, I broke the oath as well. You see I met a woman in a village in arizona. Her name was Cynthia SittingBull. She and I fell in love.I spent all my time with her and eventually Stephen was born. But I had to leave because, like poseidon, I was becoming mortal.

"Are you ashamed I was born, dad?"

"Not at all! I was proud to have a son like you. I could tell you were going to be a great hero."

"Okay, question." Reyna asks. "If he's a son of hades, where is his curse. Percy fought Kronos, fell into tartarus, and fought in a giant war. Thalia , became a tree, and was revived. Jason was raised by wolves. Bianca died and Nico was left alone. Finally Hazel has her curse. All the children of the big three have curses and bad things happen to them. Where's his curse?"

"Well he has two curses. One is due to bloodline and hasn't arisen yet while the oer errr…. I better let Aphrodite explain." Hades says. A woman stands from her throne and smiles.

"Well Stephen another curse is very close to being broken. His other curse has nothing to with power but with unhappiness. It just needs one thing to be broken but he cannot break it alone. Only one other person can help break his curse."

"Who is it then?" Reyna asks.

"You Reyna." Aphrodite says smiling looking like she was finding it hard not to squeal.

"What?! Why me?"

"Because his curse that he will die due to shing missing. He combines two different bloodlines that are very powerful but he's missing something from his life. Something very essential to any person's life."

"You're saying I'm going to?"

"Without that essential part, yes."

"What is it?"

"To help spell out for you; I'll help you remember a past event. Do you remember that quest with Jason? The one where I told you things weren't going to work out between you two? I wasn't trying to keep love from you; I was leading you to the person who was right for you. Someone who thought you were the most amazing person ever. One who was loyal and had met no one else. Someone who could always read your emotions. Someone who could truly understand you. Do you see who I'm talking out now? The essential part I was talking about was what I'm in control of. He's missing Love!" Aphrodite finishes.

"Thanks a lot Aphrodite. Now I probably just lost either my life or a chance to have an amazing friend. Now that she knows how I feel now she's going to gut me like a fish!" I yell.

"That's how you feel stephen?" Reyna asks.

"Yes!" I shout to the sky. "How could I not? You're so brave, strong, smart and beautiful. Since I was born, all I've had was my mother. There were no kids at my village. When I met you I first thought it was just a feeling of friendship towards you. But then I realized you were the only one I felt this ways towards you." I say exasperated as I step into the shadow of a tree. "Now I just lost the chance for a friend Aphrodite. I wish I could go back to camp half-blood." I say then I am consumed by shadows and I black out.


	3. A Starry Night

**RonskyStorm: Leo what are you doing?**

**Leo: Shhhhh. Get down**

**Ronskystorm: Again I ask what are you doing**

**Leo: I'm pranking Calypso**

**Ronskystorm: Isn't that one of the dating No-no's?**

**Leo: Well we're in a prank war and I'm about to win **

**Ronskystorm: That's not what she told me**

**Leo: What?**

**Ronskystorm: Calypso! Now!* A pie is flung directly into leo's face. He wipes it off***

**Leo: Traitor! **

**Ronskystorm: I never said I was on your side.**

**Leo: You're gonna get it**

**Ronskystorm: Hey! Ow! No fireballs!**

I woke up feeling tired and downright exhausted. I feel like I can sit up and I do so. I look around and see I'm in some sort of medical office. I see that it's pretty early in the morning maybe 5 or 6 am. I see if anyone else is awake. I look next to me and I'm pretty shocked to see who's next to me. I see nico is on the floor and Reyna is in the chair; both are asleep. I didn't know that I could give people such a scare. I mean it's only me. I swing my feet over the other side of the bed and stand up. Reyna then shivers; I realize that it's rather chilly. Reyna has a nice tan, so I figure she probably lives in either florida or california. I look at the blanket on the bed and I pick it up. I throw over Reyna and walk outside. I can definitely tell it's going to be morning soon but most of the stars are still out. I look at the stars and remember the stories my mom used to tell me. Not just the ones about my dad but also the ones about my great times ten Grandfather Chieftain Sitting Bull.

"Grandfather, If you're listening just please help me with all of this. I mean was it this hard in your time to find love and hold onto it." I'm kinda shocked that I said love but I know it was the right word.

"It was just as hard in his time, trust me." Aphrodite says, appearing out of nowhere.

"Why should I trust you. You blabbed my feelings to the one girl I might actually be friends with, Aphrodite." I say accusingly to the love goddess.

"Love is love. It's what drives gods and humans alike"

"So why did you tell her? I thought you were the one to sit back and watch the magic."

"In all honesty, I didn't tell her. You are the one who reveled your feelings towards her, Stephen."

"I know that know. I mean I got so confused that I ended up blabbing."

"Love is one of the most wonderful things. "

"Yeah my mom says that too. She never forgot my father." We stay silent for a while I just stare up at the stars above me.

"You know I never knew what romantic love was before I came here." I start. " I also never knew there was such a thing as love at first sight either. I mean I was so easy going at my old village but now I'm afraid to screw up."

Aphrodite smiles at me and says, "Love is a fragile but powerful force. One mistake could ruin it but, you still have to try or life is meaningless." I suddenly hear a rumble of thunder out in the distance even though the sky is clear.

"That would be my cue to go." she says "You should know that when I leave; Reyna is going to wake up."

"Greatttt." I say, "I always wanted to be gutted like a fish."

"You need to have a little more confidence in yourself; I promise that your adventure will be an interesting one. Remember to be yourself around her and also a gift." She pulls out of her pocket a music note pendant. "This will turn into either your bass or your ukulele from your home depending on your mood. Best of luck to you and remember I'm watching, always." With a snap of her fingers she's gone. I hear mumbling from the other room and in a few minutes Reyna is walking outside. She comes and leans on the railing next to me and she shivers. I pull off my vest and put it around her. I walk over to the other side of the railing and look up at the stars. I take the pendant and rub it with my thumb. I take off my necklace and slide it onto my cord. I put back on my necklace. Reyna must of finally gained full consciousness because I hear her surprised voice. She walks over to me again.

"Hi" she says plainly with a hint of drowsiness to her voice.

"Hey" I respond.

"Umm, here's your vest back." She says handing me my vest.

"Thanks." I look up at the stars and I better start this conversation or it will never get started. "Don't you want to gut me like a fish or something?"

"Why would I gut you like a fish?"

"Because I embarrassed us in front of the gods. Because I protected you even though you could probably protect yourself."

"Well you embarrassed yourself more than me and do not regret protecting me. I would have died where I stood if you hadn't stepped in."

"Oh. Okay."

"They sure are beautiful aren't they? They really make you think about how small we really are." Reyna says. We just sit there for a second until Reyna says,"Did you mean what you said? That I'm amazing and beautiful?" The question kinda caught me off guard so I end up tripping. Reyna looks surprised.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I say. Reyna holds out her hand and I take it. When I stand up; we're face to face. I stand back a little, red faced and a complete klutz.

"I'll ask again. Please don't fall over again."

"I make no promises."

"Did you mean what you said you greek goofball."

"Yes." I say quietly.

"What was that?" Reyna asks. I sigh and I clear my voice.

"Reyna, I meant every word of what I said of you on mount olympus. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. My ability to read emotions is a gift and a curse. I have to concentrate on whose emotions I want to read. The downside to my ability is that I can't keep my emotions in check. I blabbed my true emotions to everyone and you especially. Can we maybe pretend that none of that happened? Can we start over?" Reyna looks at me and says,

"I don't want to be your friend." She says and my heart sinks.

"I knew Aphrodite would ruin it. That goddess is not to be trusted!"

"Let me rephrase that. I don't want want to be _**just **_your friend." Reyna says.

"What do you mean?" Reyna steps towards me and grabs me by the collar of my vest.

"Reyna what are you doi-" I'm cut off as Reyna kisses me. I'll be honest, I've never kissed a girl before. So when Reyna pulls away; I'm kind of paralyzed.

"Stephen?" Reyna says, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snap out of it and I blush bright red.

"I...ummm...that…." I stutter. Reyna gives me a smile. "Th-thank you. That was amazing. You're amazing. I just.." I hug Reyna.

"So, you're not going to leave me for someone else are you?"

"I'm crazy for you, not just plain crazy. Because that is what I would have to be to leave you Reyna. You are and always will be my love." Reyna gasps and I start to freak out. "Did I do something Wrong? I'm sorry."

"No, what you said was really sweet. It's just your eyes; they're bright purple."

"What?!" I say as I run inside to the mirror. I look at it and see Reyna is right. My eyes are a bright shade of purple. I realize with a start that I must be cured.

"Reyna!" I yell as I run out to the porch and run right into her. We fall to the ground and I just laugh with joy.

"What is it?"

"Aphrodite was right! I'm cured from my death disease! Your love cured me. I could just… just…" I look at Reyna and smile.

"What? What is i-" I cut Reyna off with kiss just as she did to me. I pull away and look up at the stars. Feeling like the most amazing person in the world. I look at Reyna who is still shocked and I smile.

"Reyna?" I say snapping my fingers in front of her face as, again, she had done to me.

"That was surprising. You have the guts of a Roman."

"Thanks, um.. could I get that tour now?" I ask smiling. She smiles back

"Sure, well let's start off with the infirmary. It's right behind you."

"I think I know where that is. You know considering that I woke up there. Wait. Why did I wake up there?" I ask.

"Well you accidentally used one of your powers, Shadow traveling. It takes up a lot of energy. You got so angry and confused then you walked into a shadow. That activated it and it took you to the most recent place thought of. We found you passed out by the gate three days ago…"

"I've Been Passed Out For Three Days?!"

"Yeah, nico suspected longer. When he first discovered his powers he fell asleep for a week."

"Wow it must take a lot of energy. I feel like I just tried to lift the sky."

"Percy and Annabeth did that once. Annabeth was tricked into doing it and Percy did it to give Diana a chance to fight."

"Really? Wow just wow. The people here have done so many amazing things, I couldn't do any of that stuff. I'm just too weak." Reyna looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"You're anything but weak. You're a son of hades, you can shadow travel AND you stood up to the wisdom and war goddess. I'm pretty sure you're not weak."

"But I.."

"But nothing. You just haven't had your chance yet. You just got here."

"Ok."

"Great, let's go on the rest of that tour!" Reyna says with a smile. She takes my hand and pulls me along. We pass by some cabins and Reyna points them out, "The cabins here are for campers to stay in. This camps main use is a demigod summer camp but some people stay year round because either they're too powerful or they don't have anywhere else to go. You get divided into cabins based on who's your godly parent." Reyna says with a sour expression.

"You don't like the system?"

"No, to me I think they should be split up into Cohorts like my camp."

"Ah."

"So anyways let's continue. Over there past the cabins is the forest where they play capture the flag."

"I'm guessing it's not regular capture the flag?"

"Yeah we use swords and other weapons or armory like that. We play every friday."

"Sound's cool maybe I'll try it."

"Now next to the forest is the big house. It's where the camp director and activities director are. The camp director's name is Dionysus but they call him Mr.D."

"Like the god?"

"That's him. The activities director name is Chiron."

"The.."

"Yes the one from myth. Anyways down the hill here is the strawberry fields; they sell them to sponser camp. They go under the name of Delphi Strawberry service." I realize that Chiron was the friend my dad was talking about.

"Okay, so is there anything else?"

"There's the lake and bunker nine but Bunker nine is pretty far out in the forest and you can see the lake from here."

"Alrighty then." I say but I notice that a couple of figures are coming towards us. It's Annabeth, Percy, and a red headed girl. I point them out to Reyna and she waves. They catch up and are panting.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up so early?" Reyna asks.

"We were… anbout to…. ask you the same thing." Percy says.

"She was giving the tour around camp." I say.

"Oh, okay." The red girl straightens up and walks towards me.

"Wow, he has a really powerful Aura around him. He has so many emotions right now. Protectivness, nervousness, happiness. I would say he's in love." She says

"Um." I say nervously "Who's this?"

"Oh sorry you haven't met our oracle yet. This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Nice to meet you Rachel." I say holding out my hand but before she can even take it Annabeth notices my eyes.

"Your eyes are purple." Annabeth says.

"Hey they are." Percy says. Percy then looks confused and asks, "Why are they purple?"

"Oh, um.. it's a sign that my curse has been broken. The..er...death one."

"The death one. But Aphrodite said that it could only be broken with…" I look at Reyna with love and adoration. That's when he and Annabeth put two and two together.

"Oh. Ooohhhhhhhh. I see. So you two are dating now?"

"Well… I ...um" I say nervously because I don't know what to say.

"You haven't asked her yet have you?" Rachel says with a smug smile. I blush furiously.

"It not exactly easy asking someone who could gut you like a fish to be your girlfriend." I say exasperated. I realize what I said and Face palm.

"I hate my ability sometimes." I say. Reyna is giving me a serious glare. "What? I don't wanna die today."

"You will if you don't ask me already." She says.

"What?!" I say jumping up.

"Oh come on ask her because this is getting annoying. Like a leo level of annoying." Percy says

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth says angerly.

"Sorry."

"Okay I get the point." I look at Reyna and she looks at me expectantly and raises her eyebrow. "Reyna would you be my Girlfriend?" I ask with a hint of nervousness.

"No."

"What?!" I say confused and upset. Reyna chuckles and I frown.

"Don't tease me."

"Of course I'll be your Girlfriend you idiot." She says smacking me.

"Ow."

"That didn't hurt."

"Okay now that we have that settled…" Rachel says but is interupted by an explosion. We all fall to the ground and we get up after a minute.

"Is everyone okay?"

"What was that?" Percy asks. Someone from where the explosion happened ran up to them. "Clarisse what happened?" Clarisse took a minute to catch her breath.

"Big… Giant…" She says.

"But we took them down! Gaea was lured back into a sleep."

"Well apparently you forgot one. Come on!" Clarisse says running back. We all look at each other and run after Clarisse.


End file.
